Wavelength division multiplexed systems, in which multiple channels are carried at different wavelengths on the same optical fiber, require adjustable output power to address problems such as optical crosstalk between channels and power balancing of optical signals for optical amplifiers. It is common today to control the output power of a semiconductor laser diode to maintain a constant operational output level, for example, 0 dBm. The constant output power laser diode is used in combination with an optical attenuator to provide the adjustable output power that is needed. The type of optical attenuator can be either fixed or variable attenuation. The fixed attenuation type is neither field adjustable nor remotely controllable. The variable attenuation type is large and expensive and can require additional power sensing circuitry.